Forbidden
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: Sirius and Bellatrix shouldnt fall in love. They just shouldnt. Its forbidden. Yet things beyond our control happen. Will it survive? Or die? Warning: Incest, smut.


**A/N : Here is the first dose of Forbidden! Enjoy the steam, grab a cup of juice, coffee, vodka, whatever ish you drink and enjoy. Did I say enjoy? Here are the warnings : This does contain incest. Smut. If you do not like these, DO NOT READ. Flaming me saying I am sick just shows you read the warning and still read the story. Who is the sicko, you decide.**

The worst part of being a teenager? Hormones. No, I am not saying a bloke or a bird wanting to get laid is wrong, but all the time? You'd think I was obsessed. Honestly, I don't really have a hard time with it. Girls throw themselves at me ALL. THE. TIME. They know I wouldn't stay. They know I wouldn't commit. Yet, out of some foolish hope, they grab me. And who am I to refuse?

I am no James, I have no Lily. I am no Remus, I do not have any bigger problems to deal with (There is my family.. If you can say they are..) and I am not Wormtail- thank Merlin's beard. I wouldn't wanna be that guy, the only kiss he ever had is the one his grandma plants on his cheek every September 1.

Being Sirius Black is amazing, at times. I mean, who could be hated and loved and admired and despised at the same time? I am one of a kind, darling. Face it.

"Well, look at the wrench, wont pay any attention now, would he?" My mother's terrible voice brought me back to the present.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well, keep that tone up and Ill curse you to oblivion and back, young man. We were talking about your father."

I looked at him. He seemed to be intrested in his pie, or whatever that was supposed to be.

"Well, what about him? Dad, you okay? You look sick. Maybe its Kreacher's terrible cooking, I keep telling you to burn that elf alive-"

THWACK!

I saw stars.

"Mind your tongue!"

But in all the laughter that followed, one stood out.

A high pitched, insane cackling.

Bellatrix.

I looked straight at her. She froze midlaughter.

Now, there is one thing about a beautiful woman. Whatever kind of a bitch she may be, she can just petrify you with one look.

My eyes gazed over her curly hair which was long and falling over her breasts, which had filled out, and her hooded eyes gazed at me. I let my gaze run all over her body and when I got to her plump lips-

THWACK!

Constellations, Galaxies. Is that...

"... Insufferable filth! Is that how you look at your cousin?" my mother demanded to know.

"How do you look at YOUR cousin?" I asked, gesturing to my father.

"Well, that's it, Sirius. That's it. You've annoyed me much more than I can tolerate. Go back to your room and stay there till September 1. Starve, die and rot, I do not care. First, he shames the family by getting into Gryffindor. In the company of mudbloods!" my mother cried, her harsh voice scratching my ear drums.

"Okay, Ill go. My pleasure. Thank you for your miserable dinner, mom and dad, Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus. Oh, by the way, does Aunt Druella know what you were doing with Madame Tripe the other day? No? Ill leave you to explain it to her."

I sauntered back to my room, climbling up the stairs, hearing chaos behind me.

Regulus was standing at my door. "You like her." he grinned.

Suddenly, all my triumph was gone and I became irritated.

"I don't like anyone. Get out of the way or you'll be tasting my fist."

"Oh, Id move out of the way. Im not incestous, I don't want you to touch me. In anyway. Also, a Gryffindor. Don't think my body can handle that kind of filth."

"Yeah, that's because it has too much of its own. Get away or Ill ensure you never walk again, Reg."

"What the hell! You really are-"

"I meant I would hex you!"

My face was turning hot. Could I ensure Bella would never walk again?

"Goodness!" he screamed and backed away into the wall and ran off.

"Stupid bloke.." I fiddled with my lock. Stupid thing had a snake coiled around it. Who even wanted such things?

"Need help?"

I turned. It was Bella. My mouth went dry. Again, my gaze shifted to her body, filled out, perfect and amazing as hell. If any girl could make me wanton, it was this one.

"Need help, cousin?" she asked, arrogance starting to flow into her tone.

"No, not from you." I managed to say.

"Your wish." she breezed past me, her dark locks swinging, and brushing my bare arm, leaving goose pimples.

"Bella.." I breathed.

She turned, and wore that superior expression I hated so much.

"I need help."

"Well, I don't help Gryffindors, Blood Traitors and Arrogant bastards. You fit all the three."

And with that, she unlocked her room and swung in.

"Nice night, cousin!" she cackled before the door slammed shut.

"Night." I whispered.

A pale hand was twisting my door knob. The sleeve was the same colour of my door, so for a second, I thought it was just a hand.

"Holy-"

Narcissa opened my door and looked at me like I was an idiot.

I stumbled in. I was an idiot.

Maybe Regulus was right. I do like her.

I said, Maybe.

Fine, yes.

I am not telling this to James.

**A/N : If you don't review, I will kill you :P**


End file.
